Secrets
by mintysplash
Summary: Mintykit and Cloudkit are kits in MountainClan, and there is a secret they have to keep...


**Mountain Clan**

Leader_sparrowstar_

Deputy _Bluegaze_

Medicine cat _dapplewing_

Warriors

_Windwhisker_

_ Dawnflower_

_ Dapplwsnose_

_ Jayleaf_

_Brightsky_

_ Whitepelt_

_Goldenear_

_ Thornpelt_

_ Lilypetal_

_ Silverfur_

_ Frogpelt_

_ Fireblaze_

_Raggedtooth_

_Amberfall_

_Shadowfang_

Apprentices

_Honeypaw_

_Cloverpaw_

_Hawkpaw_

_flowerpaw_

Queens She-cats expecting or nursing kits

_Robinfeather_

_Sunleap_

Elders

Torneye

Tallia

Chapter one

A soft, milky light filtered through the bramble den, bringing the scent of flowers and trees into the previously stuffy nursurey. Mintykit stirred at the chilly morning breeze and tucked herself deeper into her mother's fur. Suddenly, a rustling noise at the den entrance woke Mintykit. Peering over her mother and brother, Cloudkit, she saw a massive brown tom with white splotches on his belly and back that stood out light white stars in a dark sky. My father is the biggest and bravest warrior in all of MountainClan! She thought to herself. Scrambling around Cloudkit and her mother, Dovetail, she scampered to greet her father, almost knocking him over.

"Hi, Dustclaw," Mintykit purred. He gave Mintykit an affectionate lick on her ear. It feels like it's been moons since I saw him last!

"Hello, little one. How did you sleep?" He rumbled. Mintykit opened her jaws to reply, but Cloudkit had just woken and was blinking in the bright light and sprinting to their father.

Dovetail was padding after Cloudkit and touched noses with her mate.

"Good morning, Dustclaw. Did you catch anything good on patrol? Any border trouble?" questioned Dovetail.

"The FlameClan markins were fresh, but no trespassing was scented," Dustclaw replied. "And I caught three mice. Prey is- oof!" Cloudkit had knocked over her father. Mintykit mewed with amusement.

Cloudkit was growing big and strong, like a true warrior, she thought.

Dustclaw stood up and continued. "Goldenear caught a pheasant, fattest thing I've ever seen. That should shut the elder up for a bit," he added playfully. "Why don't you two go get a couple of mice for you and your mother?" he suggested, then padded out of the nursurey. Cloudkit was already racing out of the nursery.

Dovetail stopped him before he left the den.

"You may be big and strong, but let the warriors have first pick of the fresh kill."

"Aw man! Those old fleabags always get first pick!" Mintykit complained. Her belly rumbled loudly. "See? My belly is clawing my fur off for a shrew!"

Dovetail gave them a stern look. "Those fleabags are the most respected cats in the Clan! Why don't you go see if Yellowkit and Cloudkit are around to play?"

Cloudkit shrugged. Yellowkit and Cloudkit were five moons old, two moons older then Cloudkit and Mintykit, but they were fun playmates.

"Last one to the hazel bush is a rotton mouse!" he howled, then sped out of the den.

"Wait up!" she yowled, then sped after her brother.

The sun was setting just above Hazelstar's den and a moody dark shadow was pressed on the camp. Bluegaze was ordering evening border and hunting patrols.

Mintykit yawned and sat down by the honeysuckle bush for an afternoon nap.

How do the warriors stay awake all day? And why doesn't Hazelstar order patrols… she's leader, isn't she? Why does her deputy always so everything?

Bluegaze's mew shook her from her thoughts, and she glanced over at the swarm of cats around Bluegaze.

"Okay, Windwhisker, you lead the hunting patrol near the Big Pine. Bring Featherpaw, Dawnflower, Dapplwsnose, and Jayleaf. Brightsky, you lead the other hunting patrol by the stream with Birchpaw and Whitepelt, Goldenear, and Thornpelt. Lilypetal, you lead a border patrol with Silverfur, Frogpelt, and Fireblaze. Make sure that…"

Mintykit was too tired to continue listening so she stood up and padded to the nursery. She yawned again and curled up in her nest. Cloudkit was outside with Yellowkit, and Cloudkit was already sleeping. Dovetail was asleep in her nest as well. Mintykit looked up through a crack in the roof at Silverpelt.

I wonder if my ancestors are watching me right now? she thought. She turned to her mother.

"Is it true that the older cats of StarClan are fading and the new cats are bright?" she asked.

"Of course, Mintykit. And they are always watching you and watching you become a warrior." Her mother replied, sleepily.

"I wonder who died," Mintykit pointed with her paw to the brightest star. "Is that Fawnstep?" Mintykit remembered her mother's mentor who had gone to StarClan a few sunrises of greencough.

"Maybe…"Her mother trailed off into sleep. Mintykit rolled over. Just as she was about to drift into her dreams, a small, barely audible, cracking sound shook her. Curious, she slipped out of the den, only to see lapping flames engulfing the forest around them. The cats were in their dens, unaware of this disaster.

"FIRE!" she yowled. A loud SNAP! Drowned her voice. Oh no… she thought. StarClan help us, the Big Pine is falling!

Mintykit yowled louder and louder, sirening to the rest of MountainClan. _The must hear it now_, she thought. "FIRE! FIRE!" by now the whole camp was in chaos. Flailing cats ran to find their families, and others took off away from camp. She suddenly thought about Cloudkit. Sprinting helplessly around camp, she shouted his name into the blackening smoke that was closing in on camp.

By now, there were only several cats left, frantically looking for their kin. There was still no sign of her brother. Her mother and father were looking with her for Cloudkit. Suddenly, under a particualarly large log, she found a bleeding and scorched Cloudkit. She rushed to his side and pushed the log away. Part of his head was merely ragged flesh. Blood was pouring everywhere.

"Clawface! Dapplepaw!" She shrieked, watching Cloudkit writhe in agony. "It's okay. I'm here for you. It's going to be alright." She said as calmly as possible to her brother. _I think. _She thought.

It had been four nights since Cloudkit had been admitted to the medicine den. Only Clawface and Dapplepaw were allowed in, until now. Her mother was in there now, and Mintykit was anxiously waiting for her turn inside. When dovetail emerged from the bramble den, she shoved herself inside.

"Cloudkit-" She gasped. He looked alright except for the covering of cobwebs and marigold covering half his head.

"Honestly, I'm fine! Just a bump. Nothing serious!" She insisted.

"I thought you were going to die." Mintykit said ominously.

"Well, here I am!" He purred. Mintykit nudged the cheek opposite from his wound.

"I heard Bluegaze talking to Dovetail at sunhigh. Our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow! I was so worried that it would happen without you." Mintykit purred louder than her brother.

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!" The clan chanted his name.

Mintykit felt better knowing that her brother could share a den with her tonight.

Cloudpaw padded to his mentor, Rosepetal. Yellowpaw and Cloudpaw were sitting with the Other apprentices, Hawkpaw and Flowerpaw. They had been held up for 3 moons because they had both become suddenly ill with greencough. Now, though, they had recovered and were proudly admiring their duties. They held their tails high and chins up.

"Lucky." Muttered Mintypaw aloud accidentally. Dovetail scoffed her with a paw.

"Don't you say that!" She scolded. Mintypaw shrunk back. Oops, she thought.

But she was jealous. Yellowpaw and Cloudpaw had BOTH been inviting to this evening's gathering, for the second time in a row!

Just then, Sparrowstar padded to her sister, Dovetail and touched noses.

"Would your kits like to join the group going to the gathering tonight?" she asked.

Dovetail began to speak. "I think they're awfully tired after a long day-"

"But, we would love to." Finished Mintypaw proudly.

"Our mentors could keep an eye on us!" Added Cloudpaw excitedly.

"Hmm. Rosepetal and Amberfall are not the most RESPONSIBLE cats here," Dovetail flicked her tail at the two sibling warriors tossing a mouse back and forth. "But I'll allow it."

Mintypaw felt like it was greenleaf already. Her first gathering! And she would make sure to never forget it as long as she lived.


End file.
